particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pierce Farnsworth
H. Pierce Farnsworth (b. 10 January 2588, d. 17 June 2669) was a former-Prime Minister and two-term Alorian president who ran for the presidency in 2636, 2637, 2641 (won), 2645 (won) and 2649. Prior to this, he became Aloria's youngest billionaire at age 29 after he co-founded a national insurance company. Farnsworth was the son of banker Darryl and prominent socialite Gloria Farnsworth. He grew up in Sildar Province. He was the first of three children. He was a confirmed bachelor who often drew controvery due to an assortment of celebrity relationships over the years. Farnsworth attended Ivy University earning his BA in accounting in 2509 and his MBA in 2512. In 2513, he helped formed the Tyler-Fansworth Insurance Group and within 5 years, it was Aloria's number one insurance company. Farnsworth began his life in politics when he launched an unsuccessful bid to become an executive cabinet member. Unsuccessful in that pursuit, Farnsworth sought the Moderate Libertarian Party's presidential nomination in 2626. He dropped out after the seventh ballot, despite being in the lead every time, giving the nomination to former-President Carla Franco. Later, Farnsworth endorsed Franco much to the chagrin of some of his younger supporters who had signed-on to support President Bernard Rosenberg. During the Franco campaign, a hostile communist regime led by CPA members violently took control of Kurmal Province. Farnsworth used large sums of his wealth to evacuate thousands of civilians from Kurmal. He also gave millions to anti-communist forces in the province. At that time, Farnsworth began a relationship with Priscilla Kanally, the niece of the communist leader Lucien Kanally. After Franco's victory in 2629, Farnsworth was appointed Prime Minister by parliament. Two years later, a new executive cabinet was formed by the NP and MLP. As part of the compromise, Farnsworth was asked by Franco to give up his PM seat to the NP's John Cassidy and he graciously complied. In 2633, Farnsworth announced he was seeking the MLP nomination for president. He was nominated by a solid majority of MLP delegates in 2636. That same year, utilizing a three party endorsement, incumbent President Hamshee defeated Farnsworth in second round voting of a special election called by parliament. In spite of this the MLP regained the plurality of parliament winning over 200 seats. Farnsworth was again nominated by the MLP for a second run at the presidency. When parliament approved a second special election in 2637, incumbent-Hamshee again defeated Farnsworth in second round voting. Later that same year, Hamshee pardoned convicted communist uprising leader Lucien Kanally. This enraged many Alorians including Farnsworth who, as a result, again sought the MLP nomination for president in the 2641 elections. In January 2638, he defeated two-term Krentori Gov. Janice Stanhope for the nomination on the 16th ballot at the MLP/Anti-Federalist convention. As predicted by national polls, Farnsworth went-on to win the presidency with 53% of the vote in the 2641 elections. The Moderate Libertarian Party regained the plurality of parliament with 219 seats. In his victory speech, Farnsworth called the dual-win the "rebirth of the libertarian revolution" and dedicated his victory to former-presidents Jose Alvarez, Coolidge Jones, Kirsten Kirkwood and Carla Franco, who led the nation during the first "Libertarian Revolution". Shortly after taking office, Farnsworth attempted to revoke Hamshee's pardon of Lucien Kanally. Supreme Court Justice Reggie Holden wrote an opinion declaring it illegal. Farnsworth capitulated to this ruling and instead helped over 700 victim's and their families file a $36 trillion ALO civil lawsuit against Kanally. When the CPA and Kanally fled the country in July 2641, Farnsworth ordered the seizing of all CPA/Kanally assets and a court awarded them to the victims and their families. Farnsworth was renominated by his party for the 2644 election. In 2645, Farnsworth was reelected to a second-term by over 57% of the vote. In 2646, upon their arrival at Alorian National Airport, Farnsworth rescinded his first-term order to shoot returning CPA members. He met them at the airport and told national military forces to stand-down. He did, however, seize their assetts to contribute to the Kurmal victims' lawsuit judgement from two years prior. The following year, Farnsworth, the MLP and the Constitution Party proposed and passed an updated proportional executive cabinet. In July 2647, Farnsworth was nominated for a third-term by his party. Unexpectantly, in 2649, he lost handily to SPP candidate Craig Leif 62% to 38% in second-round voting. Soonafter, he retired from politics and went back to the business world where he sat on the board of his insurance company from 2650-2668. For both the 2653 and 2660 presidential elections he endorsed former-presidential rival and fellow MLP member Janice Stanhope for president. He died on June 17, 2669 after suffering a heart attack. He was 81. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria